The New Giant on the Block
by Silver Azure
Summary: Cody was in the same predicament as Susan, and know he wound up in Area 52, what's gonna happen to him? SusanXOC Rated K plus for mild swearing and violence.
1. Cody's Worst Day

"Oh no, BOYS SEND OUT THE ARMY WE GOT ANOTHER METEOR ON OUR HANDS!" exclaimed General Monger

"SIR YES SIR!" exclaimed his army

**[MEANWHILE IN NY UNBEKNOWNST TO CODY THIS WAS GONNA BE A WEIRD DAY]**

"Ah, it's yet another gorgeous summer morning!" Yawned Cody, Cody Baxter was a radio DJ, who loved his job and living in NY. "Woof! Woof!'

went his dog Montecore as Cody scooped some dog food into the dog bowl, "That's right Monty; I got a date with our weathergirl Pamela! This

night is gonna rock!" exclaimed Cody as he put the can in the fridge and then walked into his bathroom to take a shower, and after a quick 20

minute shower he dried off and went into his room and began to put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black high tops, and a blue NY Mets baseball

cap. "Well, I'm off Monty! Man the fort until I get back!" exclaimed Cody but his dog was too busy eating. Cody went to the store to grab an iced

coffee and he decided to walk through Central Park on his way to work. "Man it's gorgeous out!" Cody said to himself, and it was a nice day, 88°

and sunny. Whilst walking through the park he had to stop and tie his shoe, but unknown to him the meteor was falling from the sky, and fast,

Cody finished tying his shoe and he looked up, "What the fu-" *BOOM!* The meteorite hit him and the army was dispatched to the location. Cody

was dizzy and there was dirt all over him, his friend and co-worker Nigel saw Cody staggering and he ran up to his side, "Cody you alright?" asked

Nigel who had a British, "Dude, my head feels like it got crushed by a meteorite" replied Cody shaking the cobwebs out of his head, "Hung over

are we?" asked Nigel, "Haven't drank since last week" replied Cody. Then Cody's friend Nigel began to notice that Cody was glowing green, "Uh

Cody, you're glowing" said Nigel a bit frightened, "Dude I like you as a friend" replied Cody, "No dude YOU'RE GREEN!" exclaimed Nigel and before

he knew it Cody was growing HUGE, "DUDE NY IS SHRINKING!" exclaimed Cody. "No you're growing!" exclaimed Nigel and right on cue was the

army, who tried to trap him but to no avail. "So this is how Godzilla felt" joked Cody as he walked the NY streets, people screamed in horror, "Chill,

chill it's me Cody Baxter, remember? HELLLLLLLLLLLLLO NY!" exclaimed Cody, but the holler of the HELLLLLO blew out a few windows, finally he

was tranquilized and didn't even notice, he felt woozy. "What the-the-night night NY" said Cody as fell right into the Reservoir in Central Park but

he was pulled out of the water.

**[AREA 52]**

Cody's vision was a little blurry as he opened his eyes, but when his vision cleared up he noticed there was a girl holding his hand and smiling, it

was Susan. "Hey Cody" she said, "Hey, ha ha I had the weirdest dream, come here" said Cody as Susan leant next to his ear while she was still

holding his hand; "I was walking through Central Park right… I kneel down to tie my shoe, I look up and BOOM a meteor hits me and I turn into

this walking giant and then I went to sleep and now I awoke here" chuckled Cody as he was totally oblivious to the fact that it was no dream.

"I've been in a lot of hospitals before but out of all of the ones I've been in, you're the cutest little nurse I've ever seen" said Cody as he ran his

fingers down her cheek. Susan giggled a little bit "Silly, I'm not a nurse it's me-"Cody cut Susan off, "Oh, you're an intern! OK well as soon as I

check out of here, I'll your old pal Cody will put out the good work for you over the air!" exclaimed Cody as he let out a loud yawn and sat up,

"Cody…two things, one I'm no nurse or intern, it's me Susan Murphy…we went to high school together and two, I'm afraid you're stuck here" said

Susan, "STUCK?" Cody exclaimed as he passed out, "Boys" Susan sighed as she began to rub the side of Cody's face until he came to.

Well that's the first chapter of my MvA fic, hope you check it out, drop a review maybe. Chapter 2 either tomorrow or Sunday.


	2. Susan's Flashbacks

Cody had woken up…yet again; he was dazed and confused, "S-Susan? SERIOUS?" exclaimed Cody, "Starting to remember me eh Cody?" joked

Susan, "Yeah…wow you still look great from high school, but what did you do to your hair?" questioned Cody, "Quantonium" replied Susan, "Is that

some new sort of hair dye?" asked Cody. "No, well that meteor had that hit you, that happened to me two years ago and well I grew 49 feet 11

inches and, my hair is white, now stand up!" exclaimed Susan as Cody did. "DEREK! IT'S YOU OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" exclaimed

B.O.B who came out of nowhere and stuck himself to Cody, "OK who the heck is Derek and why is this blob of hair gel talking?" asked Cody all

freaked out, "B.O.B that's not Derek that's just my friend Cody, we went to high school together" replied Susan sweetly. "CODY! MY GOD I HAVEN'T

SEEN YOU SINCE HIGH SCHOOL!" exclaimed B.O.B, and Cody was dumbfounded, "No, B.O.B, I haven't seen Cody since high school" chuckled

Susan, "You went to high school with Cody too? What a coincidence!" exclaimed B.O.B, Susan chuckled. All of a sudden Cody felt a slimy scaly hand

on the back of his neck; "Ah, fresh meat, I'm sure you wanna try and take down the toughest guy in the yard right? I'd love to see you try it" said

Link in a threatening tone of voice; Cody got a little frightened, "Scared? You should be" said Link, "Oh Link leave him alone" said Susan, "Cody you

alright?" asked Susan. "Y-yeah I guess but what is going on?" asked Cody and then Dr. Cockroach approached, "Well, my friend you too have been

affected with Quantonium, which causes you to grow at an enormous rate" explained Dr. Cockroach, "Great…first talking hair gel, then a talking

fish, now a talking cockroach, I must be passed out drunk at some bar where I drank the Tequila with the worm in it" said Cody as he put his hand

on his forehead and was still oblivious to the fact that it was no dream. "Cody, you're _not_ dreaming" said Susan trying to calm him down, "THAT'S

RIGHT SOLDIER!" exclaimed General Monger as he came in on a jet pack, "So you mean I'm stuck here?" exclaimed Cody, "Pretty much" replied

General Monger.

"Well, I gotta tell my mother!" exclaimed Cody

"Nope" replied General Monger

"My landlady?" asked Cody

"Nuh-uh" replied Monger

"PAMELA!" exclaimed Cody

"NO!" exclaimed General Monger

"How about I call my cousin who lives in Amarillo?" Cody pleaded.

"NO! NO! AND NO AGAIN!" exclaimed a pissed off Monger.

Cody was in shock and awe that he couldn't tell anyone, "What about my dog Monty?" cried Cody, "With another family" replied Monger.

"NO!" exclaimed Cody at the top of his lungs.

Cody began to cry, "I had him since he was a puppy, cutest little Siberian husky ever" cried Cody. Susan came over to comfort him, "I'm sure he's

with a good a family who'll take care of him" said Susan sweetly, Cody was pissed off and he had right to be but there was nothing he could do

about it.

"Hey Cody look on the bright side, once a month we get let Outta here for a little vacation time!" said Link trying to cheer up Cody who did let off a

little smile.

"Ah, I guess this won't be so bad" said Cody as he stood up, but lurking behind him was Insectosauraus, Cody turned around but he didn't

scream, actually he was kind of intrigued at what he saw.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" went Insectosauraus

"What did he just say?" asked Cody

"He thinks you smell funny" replied Link

Cody sniffed his jumpsuit that he was wearing and it smelled like cologne.

"That's just aftershave" Cody joked

"Ah come on kid, let's go play some poker, it'll take your mind off things" suggested Link, Cody shrugged his shoulders and went to go play poker,

Dr. Cockroach went to talk to Susan, "So Susan, how long have you known Cody for?" he asked, "Well, I first met him in high school, and he was a

doll! Then towards the end of freshman year we began to date" said Susan, "Uh-huh" replied Dr. Cockroach, "Then sadly in the middle of senior

year Cody had to move to New York and we broke up" said Susan as she hung her head. "Well he's here now with us" said Doctor Cockroach,

"Ooh I gotta tell you the story of how we met!" squealed Susan;

**[FLASHBACK TO THE 90s] **

"_The year was 1996 and I had just started high school, the halls were big and busy, then all of a sudden and then I bumped into him, but I spilled is _

_coffee right into his shirt"_

"AH! COFFEE ON THE CROTCH! AH!" exclaimed Cody, Susan was so upset "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Ah, don't worry about it, trust me I've had

coffee on the crotch before, I'm Cody Baxter by the way, what's your name?" asked Cody, "Susan Murphy" she responded and from that moment

they became instant friends.

**[BACK TO TODAY]**

"Wow, intriguing you spill hot coffee in his lap and you two become friends" chuckled Dr Cockroach, Susan laughed a little too. "I got it, how about I

tell you about our first kiss?" exclaimed Susan.

**[BACK TO THE 90s]**

"_I remember it was a hot day in June and Cody was going to take me on our first date, we were gonna go see The Lion King" _

Cody picked Susan up at her house as the two then walked to the movie theater, "Now you take good care of her" joked Susan's dad, "She'll be in

primo condition when we get back" chuckled Cody. The two were walking to the theater holding hands, when Cody using his free hand reached

into his pocket and managed to get his ring off his finger, "Hey Susan…will you wear my ring?" asked Cody as he showed it to her, it was a silver

ring with cubic zirconium in the middle, "Oh Cody! Of course I will!" exclaimed Susan as she put it on her finger and then for the first time…her and

Cody shared a kiss, and it was a passionate one. Once their lips separated they both blushed, and then did it again, heck they didn't even go to

the movies, instead they went to the park and just made out under the full moon.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"*sigh* He was such a great kisser" sighed Susan as she just had her eyes on Cody who was just playing cards with Link, B.O.B and

Insectosauraus just being a spectator.

_Well that was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it…keep on reading and chapter 3 will be up whenever I get the chance!  
_


End file.
